


fall from grace

by chanporado



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, What The Fuck Are Tags, ghost protocol spoilers, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanporado/pseuds/chanporado
Summary: Brandt couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Sabine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautiful_as_endless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/gifts).



> idk man i love this crack ship okay i'm not sorry for angst
> 
> update: fixed it. damn you phone

Warm. Gentle. Delicate.

  
That's how Will described her.

  
If there is an angel on Earth, it would be Sabine.

  
She is charming, inviting, someone you would vow to protect.

(Yet he failed to save her back at the Burj.)

She is beautiful like the delicate china his mother displayed on the dark pine cabinet. Everything about her, from her dreamy blue eyes down to her soft, caressing laughter, seemed to sprout beauty.

  
She seemed so innocent. So precious. Like a cherub. He would go on great lengths just to protect her.

(But it didn't stop Jane from kicking her down the window.)

How could someone like Sabine be broken beyond repair?

(He was too late.)

How could an aspiring artist, the one who sees the beauty in everything turn up into someone she wasn't supposed to be?

(He was a coward.)

He loved her. He lay his heart upon her feet and she gladly accepted it with an open hand.

(Yet she still managed to shatter it to pieces.)

He would move seas and mountains just to get her back. If he could, the night sky would be pitch black as he robbed it of every single star.

(But his love wasn't enough.)

All he could do was stare.

(And it hurts even more as he relived the moment.)

She was once a beautiful angel who fell from the sky.

(And this time he can't catch her.)


End file.
